Ceres Space Colony
The Ceres Space Colony is a space faring-colony that serves as the first area visited in Super Metroid; it is here that Samus delivers the baby Metroid taken from SR388 so that scientists can conduct research on it, though not long after leaving the colony, Samus intercepts the colony's distress beacon and returns to find that the scientists have been killed and the baby Metroid taken. Samus heads further into the station to encounter Ridley, who escapes with the baby Metroid in tow and leaves Samus to flee from the colony, which has been set to self-destruct. In M.U.G.E.N, the Ceres Space Colony has been made by HeeJun184, Getafix and BaganSmashBros. HeeJun184 and Getafix's versions are near-identical to the colony as it appears in Super Metroid, while BaganSmashBros' version is similar to the Super Metroid incarnation, but appears to use graphics from''Metroid: Other M''. HeeJun184's version HeeJun184's version uses sprites from Super Metroid of the laboratory inside the Ceres Space Colony that houses the baby Metroid, with dead scientists strewn across the floor from Ridley's infiltration of the colony and Samus standing on the steps to the right side of the stage. Many of the stage's elements are layered in the foreground and thus obscure the view of the combatants, with the notable offenders being the stairs on either side of the stage and the containment machine in the stage's centre that houses the baby Metroid, though the baby Metroid is ironically a background element. The stage isn't overly large in part due to the limited horizontal camera movement and the non-existent vertical camera movement, with the amount of room available for effective fighting further restricted by the character-obscuring foreground elements. Download: http://www.geocities.ws/mugenoutlaw/stages.html Getafix's version Getafix's version mostly uses Super Metroid sprites of the science laboratory that housed the baby Metroid as it appears in-game, but has the still-intact container housing the baby Metroid that's only seen on the game's title screen; several dead scientists surrounding the baby Metroid's container can be seen strewn across the floor in the background, while Samus herself can been seen standing at the top of the stairs on the right side of the stage. The stage isn't overly large, as the camera barely moves upwards when a character jumps and doesn't scroll very far horizontally in either direction when a character tries to move against the stage wall, though these limitations are likely the result of the stage's sprites not being particularly large. While the stage does have parallaxing, the only sprite that parallax has been assigned to is the floor that the combatants fight on, which due to it's nature of being a mostly solid blue colour, doesn't have much of a noticeable effect when being viewed in M.U.G.E.N. Music: Download: http://mugen.retrostage.net/supermetroid.htm BaganSmashBros' version BaganSmashBros' version of Crateria uses graphical assets from Metroid: Other M to replicate the Ceres Space Colony room where the baby Metroid was being housed in Super Metroid, though the stage is split up into two .def files, with one of the two containing Ridley flying on the spot in the background and the other omitting him entirely. Corpses of dead lab workers lay strewn across the floor, though the injuries inflicted upon them are slightly ironic when the game that the models are taken from is called into consideration, as said injuries were inflicted by the infant form of Ridley rather than the adult form. Two very noticeable features with this stage are the red warning siren that tints everything a reddish hue constantly fading in and out, and the 'lights' flickering and going out every so often, making the stage dark for a short period of time, though the problem with the latter feature is that it also darkens the combatants and makes it incredibly difficult to make anything out, particularly if any of the combatants have a predominantly dark colour scheme; the red warning siren doesn't have too much of an impact on anything when the 'lights' are turned on, but it too causes problems with the stage becomes dark, as it will make characters with a predominantly red colour scheme difficult to see. Music: Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download/jh31zlbojqhod6i/BSBCeresSpaceColony.zip Categoría:Escenarios